


You're the Reason I Play Happily Now

by Papasosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papasosuke/pseuds/Papasosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama realizes just how much of an impact Hinata has made on him, and how different volleyball is now compared to back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Reason I Play Happily Now

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is my first KageHina fanfic and I really hope you like it! Follow me on Instagram @Papasosuke, I'll post there whenever I'm updating and stuff :) ]

It took me so long to notice, but I was actually having fun playing Volleyball for once.

For once in my life I was having fun.

I didn't always use to be this way, I didn't always use to be antisocial, it's just how things go.

But because of them, I am now looking forward to every day of practice, I look forward to playing games with this team. I no longer focus on myself anymore, I try hard to not have the persona of a king anymore. All because of these guys, and also, because of one person in particular.

Hinata Shouyou

 

 

 

-

 

 

**[ A/N: This is only the prologue so the rest of the fic won't be in first POV, but it's basically in Kageyama's POV, just not first person so yeah. Keep that in mind.**

**Anyway, hope you guys are looking forward to this! I know I am! ]**


End file.
